Beauty is the Beast
by Zipped Lips
Summary: Toph is a demon and Sokka is her owner of sorts. He doesn't like it but she does cruel stuff anyway. Yet, why does her find her alluring? Tokka Modern Day Rated T for language, blood, violence and possible death.
1. Greetings From the Underworld

I don't own avatar. This is something interesting I had to right down. It basically involves Sokka getting stuck with a powerful punk demoness named Toph that causes him terror and misery while also proving to be a guardian of sorts. This is modern day and going to be a pairing thing between Sokka and Toph. This sort of between Teen and Mature but I'll put it as Teen at first.

* * *

Sokka could only stare at the girl sitting across from him. That is, if she was a girl. Which she was, but she clearly wasn't human as she already stated by impaling herself with all the knives in the kitchen. The thought still wouldn't leave his skull, shivering him up every time it flashed in his head. She was laughing while impaling herself, so she clearly was not human; since no human would laugh while doing that to themselves. Hell, no human would be alive from that since she was bleeding all over the floor and still living.

_"Note to self, replace the kitchen tiles on account that demon blood doesn't wash off at all and get new knives. And maybe find an exorcist since I've got a demon girl on my hands." _Sokka thought to himself, staring harder at the girl before him.

In size comparison, the girl was at least a foot or two shorter then him, and probably 50 pounds lighter. She was rather pale in her white skin, her hair black like coal and done in such a large bun that it made her head resemble a mushroom with the hair as the mushroom cap. Her eyes couldn't be seen and were covered in black square patches tied in place by a strap looped around her head, with white 'X's on the patches as if to symbol there were no eyes. She wore a black-green tank top on her torso without much of a chest to speak for since she looked flat there, black-green cargo pants, many tears on them and top of her feet by sticking them into black-green combat boots that were spiked all over and would be freaking painful to anything she kicked with them.

Both hands covered in fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles for a painful punch and spiked collars around her wrists and neck. He found out himself how lethal they were after grabbing her wrist and stabbing his hand badly, meaning they were actually sharp. What kind of girl would wear such things that can be threatening to people? Only a demon would. She had her feet on the table and a pinkie up the nose, typical punk behavior. Sokka thinks about what to be asking her. "Uh...." Ok, he's got nothing. The girl yawns and flicks her booger at Sokka who cringes. "Ok, that was disturbing." he mutters. The girl smirks. "You were in the way."

"Okay, why are you even here?" Sokka asks.

"First of, call me Toph. As for being here, I'm looking for a new interest." the girl says.

"New interest? What new interest could you have here?"

"That's what I came to find out dumbass."

Sokka frowns. This girl was definitely rude and inappropriate to say the least. 'Course, who was he to judge, as he was mostly a person that was part of a company that works to improve certain ideas even further. Sort of inventing. He even had on the traditional overalls and gloves of the inventor, wearing his brown hair back and contrasting on his brown skin and blue eyes. "You know, I can't believe you're really a demon..." he says, wiping off the booger on his forehead."

"What the hell, you saw what I did just a while ago." Toph argues.

"Yeah, you ruined my knives and floor with your blood."

"So, you should be believing me when I say I'm a demon."

Sokka stands up. "Look, I don't have time for this. I have to get to the bowling alley soon for a meeting with my co-workers. You... You either come on along or get lost I don't care. If you follow me please don't do anything to disrupt the meeting. I mean it." Sokka tells her as he leaves his house. He walks down the sidewalk and soon enough gets to the place but as soon as he enters he sees Toph in there, lying on a ball return machine to a closed lane. "Oy, how did you get here before me and don't lie there." he asks and orders at once.

Toph looks at him or mostly faces him. "I can do what I want. Don't tell me what to do. I'm a demon." she says.

Sokka sighs. "Okay, what you did earlier could've been a trick. I don't know how but it's possible with a trick." he tries to reason.

Toph sighs and sits up. She grows a mischievous smirk on her face. "I'll show you something that can't be done by a trick then." she says. She undoes her bun, letting her hair flow down to her ribs. "Watch the guy with the yellow ring on is right middle finger two lanes down." Toph orders Sokka who does so wondering what she's planning to do. Toph chuckles as she lays on the ball return machine on her stomach. "I hope he's not right handed." she says before sliding forward and sticking her head into the hole on the machine that the bowling balls come out off.

Sokka looks at her confused then watches the man with the yellow ring. The man was waiting for his ball after bowling a strike and the ball comes out of the ball return machine hole halfway before going back in which was impossible. The man curses and looks into the hole while Sokka stares at Toph, wondering if that was it. The man grumbles and sticks his hand with the yellow ring on the middle finger into the hole of the ball return machine and appears to be trying to grab his ball.

Toph suddenly screeches then the man two lanes down starts screaming and his whole arm gets pulled into the machine as if something was pulling him. Some people pull on him as he screams while Sokka watches Toph who was shaking and snarling like she's got a hold on something and is trying to get it. The man gets pulled out of the hole but his right hand is missing, with blood gushing out of the severed wrist. Toph calms then pulls her head out of the whole, holding a severed hand in her teeth, dripping blood all over the machine and floor.

The hand had the yellow ring on its figure. She smirks at Sokka who couldn't say anything. "I told you before," Toph says as she puts her hair back into it's huge bun and starts eating the hand she won as a prize. "I'm a demon." She smirks knowing she did something you can't do with a trick.

Sokka then passes out.

* * *

That's it. Read it then Review it please. Hope this appeases horror lovers and honestly, I figure Toph would do that if she were a demon.


	2. More of a Proper Backstory

This is the second chapter for the story. Got positive remarks so I'll give it a continue and hopefully get it going on more interesting. Here it'll give a bit more reasoning to Toph's role and the role for Sokka to play in her visit.

* * *

Sokka groans and wakes up. Rubbing his head, he finds himself on the couch of his living room, not to mention hearing a ruckus in the kitchen. He sits upright and rubs his head, covering his face. Last thing he saw was Toph holding a severed hand in her mouth after pulling or tearing it off the man a ways down. He was convinced now cause there's no way that sort of thing could be a trick. The ball return machines at the bowling alley didn't connect to each other, only the lanes they belong to. It's also not possible to rip off someones hand from distant machines due to the distance off them. Boy, he needed to stop thinking and except facts. He was living with a demon. A punk, bratty, monstrous girl that was a demon. Boy, he was also in a hell lot of trouble to come.

Right then, the girl comes in and sets something on the small table before him and sits next to him on the couch. Sokka removes his hands from his face and sees that it's a cup of tea sitting before him. He turns to his right to face the girl who was picking her nose with her pinkie. He was pretty much surprised. For one, this girl just did something for him, despite the fact it was probably a poisoned cup. For two, how she even made it with her eyes covered didn't make since. You can't see things by feeling them after all. Like trying to feel the difference between milk and juice, there's none in terms of touch.

"Oi, relax, shut up, and drink it already. I know what I'm doing, I don't have to see like you humans do to know what's what." she orders him

Sokka grumbles and takes the cup, sipping it and being shocked at the nice flavor to it. "You know, you could be nicer. You did something unexpected so how was I supposed to not pass out." he asks.

Toph sighs. "Oi, what did you expect? Just be glad they postponed that meeting. They're going to discuss it with you later when you're 'better'. Besides, I should be the one being grumpy, having to carry you home while no one saw. Such a hassle"

Sokka blinks. That didn't make since. Unless.... "Wait... am I the only one that can see you and basically acknowledge that you exist?" he asks, curious.

Toph nods. "If anyone else sees me moving things around, they'll think it's a ghost or something. Fact is, I'm your personal demon and you're my tie to this world. Without you, I can't exist here so it'll be a pain to me if you get hurt or something. Don't think I chose you, you just happened to be the person I got stuck too" she explains. She takes an apple off from the small table in front of them and bites into it, grinning. "Impressive." she cheeps, continuing to eat it, even eating the core of the apple with the stem, not leaving anything behind.

"Oi, why are you here then? You said you wanted to find a new interest." Sokka remembered that much. That's what she said when they started earlier. Toph nods, eating another apple thoroughly. "I got bored in my home turf so I wanted to see what there was to do here. And for that I needed to be attached to a human cause demons need a human post to stay here or they'll be pulled back into the demon world." she sighs and chuckles. "The human world as nice apples. They're... how so say... Juicy? That's it, they're juicy."

Sokka sips his tea again, not sure what to believe of her but he'll go along with it for now. A false story is better then being left in the dark. "So, what's the demon world like?" He asks.

Toph shrugs. "Not much different, sort of the old school style that this human world used to have. We use demon animals for working and transportation and lack all this advanced technology stuff, not to mention being spiritual we don't follow all the limits you humans have so things like eating and sleeping are more optional then a necessity. Most demons do what they want since there isn't a need for working so a lot will come to the human world for fun."

Sokka sighs. "So, you're looking for fun here and I have to be your 'guide' in this world eh? So, am I able to see other demons as well?"

Toph nods. "More then that but I'll explain more when the times come. No good explaining something without showing what you're talking about. I'll also admit now that for the most part I'm only seen by you but I can be seen by other people that own demons or if I let myself, I'll be seen by humans. Course, I'm not going to tell you when other demons are in the area, you'll have to find out yourself."

Sokka blinks. "Why?"

Toph grins. "Because it's more interesting that way."

Sokka thinks everything that was said over. "So, you're not going to harm me directly since you need me live and well to stay here and as such despite being a demon, you'll be my guardian as well if what you said is true." he concludes.

Toph smirks. "You're pretty smart."

Sokka smiles. "Thanks. By the way, I'm called Sokka Rostle"

Toph chuckles. "Rostle eh? Toph is fine to call me by but if you must know my real name is Tsuphospera. Toph is easier for humans to remember though."

"I can figure." Sokka stands up and goes into the kitchen, finding it clean to his surprise. "Ok, I was expecting some mess when you were making me the tea. By the way, what did you use?" he was wondering about that.

Toph enters the kitchen and pulls out a small can from the garbage, making Sokka freak. "That's my girlfriend's favorite tea!" he exclaims. Toph blinks at him or she would if her eyes weren't covered. "You have a girlfriend?" she asks. Sokka grumbles. "Not the point. She loves this tea and she's a monster if she doesn't get this tea when she wants it so I always make sure to have it in case she visits."

Toph shrugs. "Then go get more. I also want more of them apples you have." she starts searching the cabinets. Sokka grumbles, now seeing how she was tormenting him this time. She could've have known about the girlfriend bit but knew that using that tea would annoy him.

"I thought you said demons didn't need to eat?" Sokka asks.

Toph stops her rummaging and faces Sokka. "True but we can still taste things and those apples from before tasted very good, shocked human food is so delicious." she says.

Sokka sighs. Man, this girl was a piece of work.

* * *

That's all here. Went into a bit of description on the backstories of the roles in here. Also, let me know if you want to see other characters as demons and what kind. I might consider them. Anyways, read it and comment please!


	3. Store Murder

Here comes the third chapter. It'll involve some chaos at the grocery store as Sokka goes shopping for stuff, having to take Toph with him along the way. Not much to say except read and enjoy please!

* * *

Sokka walks from his house to the store with Toph following behind him. He refused to talk to her no matter how much she blabbed to him since he knew that he was the only one in town that could acknowledge her presence so if he talked to her right then people would think he was being crazy. Course, one thing he wondered about was how she was about to get around so efficiently when her eyes were covered. Could it be she doesn't have any and just gets around without seeing?

Either way, they get to the grocery store and Sokka finds a spot where he can finally talk to Toph. "Alright, look Toph. Since no one can see you that means no messing around. Just be patient and follow me quietly if you want to come in." he warns. Toph gives him a blank expression.

"Yeah, like I'll do anything wrong." she replies.

Sokka glares. "I'm serious Toph. If you do something that draws attention to me since you're with me I'm going to be the one that pays for it so if you screw me over I swear to heaven and hell that I'll beat the shit out of you regardless of your size and gender and race."

Toph chuckles. "You and what army?"

"I'm serious Toph!"

"I'm serious too! You and what army?"

Sokka rubs his temples and groans. "Look, please don't do anything. If you do then don't do it near me. I don't want people thinking I'm possessed." he mutters as they enter the store. Toph grins.

"Fine, fine. Just point out where the apples are." she snickers. Sokka points to the fruits section of the store and watches Toph go on her way. Meanwhile, he wanders around, generally keeping to himself as he picked up what he needed, making sure to pick up his girlfriends favorite tea. Right then, something acted up in his bowels and he knew he would crap himself if he didn't get to the bathroom right away so he hurries to the bathroom and flies into a stall where he plops down and sighs as relief washes over him.

"Why you humans do that makes no sense."

Sokka frowns. "Toph, you can't be in the boy's room if you're a girl." he says, facing the stall to his right as he heard the voice come from there. Just then, Toph peeks her head and shoulders _through _the stall wall, appearing to be a part of it. Sokka eeks while she frowns at him.

"What do you mean _if_ I'm a girl?" she asks.

Sokka blinks and sighs. "Well, I'm not sure if you're a girl or boy or what. I mean, I don't know if demons have genders since about every species has two genders while there're plenty of species that are genderless." he explains.

"What about those humans that have both genders, do they count as thirds? The.... how you say.... Hermaphrodites?" Toph asks.

Sokka raises a finger. "With humans they always come out as one gender or the other so it doesn't count. Though there're plenty of species that are hermaphrodites with being both boys and girls. It's confusing really. Anyways, to answer your question about relieving myself, humans need a way to get rid of all the waste that builds up in them as do all animals with a bowel system. Don't demons relieve themselves?"

Toph shakes her head. "No need. Again, optional like eating and sleeping as I stated before. Course some demons crap for using it as a weapon. By the way, demons have genders and of course I'm a girl. I'm just not mature yet."

Sokka sighs. "Okay. Now leave so I can go in peace." He suggests. Toph pulls back into the stall disappearing, allowing Sokka to finish up and leave the stall. "By the way, if someone sees you doing something without seeing you, wouldn't they think it was a ghost or something?" he asks, washing his hands. He figured he'll be sure instead of assuming.

Toph leans against the wall, gnawing on an apple she pulls out of her hair bun. "Pretty much. If you mean like if they were watching me then yes they would see nothing of me. Like with me eating apples. The apple will disappear once I consume it but before that it'll appear to be disappearing bit by bit as if something is eating it." she points out.

Sokka looks at the mirror and then around. "So, in a way when traveling you'll have to avoid doing anything if they're cameras or something nearby." he replies, seeing nothing of a camera in the bathroom. Toph shrugs and nods, finishing off the core of her apple then leaves with Sokka out of the bathroom.

"You know, you need to relax. They're uses for having a demon that you can only see, save for anyone else that I allow to see me." Toph raises a finger, smirking.

Sokka raises an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asks. He then covers he's ears as a gunshot rangs out and gets down with everyone while Toph still stands, unphased by whats going on and also partially oblivious. Sokka was going to tell her to get down but remembers she can't be seen so he keeps quiet and looks ahead past his banana stand shield, seeing a burglar threatening a clerk with a handgun. Sokka frowns then notices Toph crouched next to him.

"You want him gone right?" she suggests.

Sokka blinks. "What gives you that idea?" he asks.

Toph smirks evilly. "I said it before, I have to guard you to stay in this world so that means protecting you from anything that threatens you. If you were to be targeted by that man then it would be a pain to me. So, want him gone?"

Sokka thinks on this and nods, realizing in a way Toph would be saving people. "Fine, take care of him."

Toph chuckles. "Got it. I'll charge you ten apples for later." she finishes before walking toward the burglar, getting in front of him. As the burglar finishes and leaves, Toph growls and stabs her fingers into the man's leg, sinking in all the way then yanks away from her and trips the man forward, making him throw his gun down. Toph then stomps at the gun as it lands and it shoot a bullet into the man's gaping mouth at an upward angle, killing him as it pierces through his brain.

Sokka could only stare in shock as he saw what appeared as an accident to others. Toph turns to him and grins.

That wasn't what I meant......

* * *

That concludes it. Figure I'll show a bit of how Toph takes things the way you wouldn't expect. I'll make it more interesting later, just building up now.


End file.
